Confiaba
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: Era una promesa. Nezumi lo dijo "Nos volveremos a ver"...y se cumpliría, eso dalo por seguro. Todos lo decían. Sion confiaba. "Me quedare contigo..." Porque Nezumi siempre cumple. Sion confiaba.


**Lol, nota:**

**Lo escribí para un concurso del Facebook xDD**

**Espero y guste!**

**Hace ya tiempo que quería escribir de Nezumi y Sion :3**

**El pequeño flashback es el final del epilogo de la novela xDD**

**Tenía que decirlo lol (si te llega esa referencia eres awesome!)**

* * *

><p><em>"El tiempo pasa. Y las cosas cambian<br>Sin embargo, Sion no olvidaba.  
>Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.<br>La abrió por completo.  
>'Entra, Nezumi.<br>Tal y como lo hiciste esa noche.'  
>Solo el viento vino, trayendo consigo la esencia de las hojas.<em>

_-Seguiré esperando-..."_

4 años, se rio un poco de forma burlona a sí mismo, debe tener algún tipo de obsesión con ese número...De seguro Sion le reclamaría un poco por hacerle esperar...

Esperar. Esa palabra lo golpeó de alguna forma...esperar, es lo que Nezumi quería que Sion hiciera...tenía la confianza en que lo haría...después de todo...le dijo que se volverían a ver...

Y es que, deseaba que lo recordara todavía…Sabido era que Sion era torpe y distraído…pero…

El de cabello oscuro caminaba por lo que (antes y ahora también) es No.5, acercándose cada vez mas a la ex-ciudad utópica...con Hamlet y Cravat en cada hombro, los ratoncitos jugaban con los pliegues de su ropa, inquietos...porque sabían a quien iban a ver...

Bueno, no es que Nezumi pudiera decir que no había visto a Sion durante estos 4 años, después de todo, el chico se había quedado con Tsukiyo, quien le pasaba imágenes para...bueno, cosas de las que el de ojos rojos no tenía que enterarse...

Que buena idea fue la de ponerle cámaras a los ratoncitos...  
>Pero ese no es el punto.<p>

Paso las fronteras con facilidad, ya que, aunque no estuviera como 'enemigo' en los registros de la ciudad y simplemente era un NN (*), era mejor prevenir que curar...

Pasaba por la ciudad reconstruida, ganando miradas significativas, sonrojos mal disimulados y leves risitas...No es como si le importara...(Vamos, un  
>chico como Nezumi debe estar acostumbrado...), hasta que alguien le encaró...<p>

-Esto...-La jovencita desvió la mirada y él solo arqueó una ceja-...yo...-

Estaba a punto de decir algo malo cuando la chica le alargo un  
>bolígrafo y una libreta.<p>

-Me darías un autógrafo...?, por favor!- La chica moría de vergüenza y Nezumi hizo lo posible por reírse en su cara-

Claro que era un autógrafo...durante este tiempo, tuvo que volver a ser Eve...después de todo, le gustaba su trabajo y vestirse de chica un par de veces (o el 80% de las veces...), le daba igual...

Actuó su mejor sonrisa de comercial y dijo:

-Claro!, puedes decirme a quien va dirigido?- Vio a la chica sonrojarse aun más...-

-A Alice...- susurro-

-Alice?, es un lindo nombre...toma- Le entrega la libreta y su bolígrafo, llevando aun su sonrisa forzada...esto le haría retrasarse-

-Gracias, gracias!-la chica estalla, abrazando la libreta y apretando  
>la mano donde llevaba el bolígrafo, acercándose a un grupito de chicas que le gritaban miles de cosas, emocionadas o celosas, eso al de cabello negro-azulado le daba igual…-<p>

Avanzó sin más...adentrándose en la ciudad que conservó el nombre de No.6, ahora incluyendo lo que era el distrito Oeste...

Y pensar que el albino y su idea de tirar el muro terminaron ganando..

Pero no importaba, ya que lo que alguna vez fue esa estúpida utopía ya no existe…

Siguió caminando, hasta que un chillido de ambos ratones le hizo parar, miró a Hamlet (quien reposaba en su hombro derecho), el pequeño apunto al lado contrario con la nariz y corrió a juntarse con Cravat.

Nezumi giró la mirada rápidamente viendo un anuncio electrónico, generalmente no le hubiera importado cualquier publicidad sobre el respeto y la tolerancia…

Pero ahí estaba…cabello blanco, ojos rojos y brillantes, una enorme sonrisa y la cicatriz que cruzaba su cuerpo, empezando por la mejilla…

Viéndose hermoso.

Nezumi tuvo la necesidad de golpearse a sí mismo por ese pensamiento.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Empezó a correr.

Sion estaba en la tienda de su madre…

Simplemente, ahí se sentía bien…

Era un lugar generalmente tranquilo, donde podía ver a la gente pasar y clientes entrar a comprar…

Ayudaba a su madre la mayoría de los fines de semana, ella le obligaba a tomar descansos tal y como si fuera un empleado más…

Y es que le decía que se esforzaba demasiado por ayudar a todos…

Después de la caída del muro y despedirse de Nezumi, había decidido llevar las riendas en todo el asunto de reconstruir No.6 y el distrito Oeste, siendo así nombrado como el dirigente mas joven de la ciudad…

Nezumi.

El ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos…

Y es que se lo había prometido…"Nos volveremos a ver" habían sido sus palabras…

Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar en ese momento…Verlo con decisión, que se llevara un buen recuerdo de él…Creía que así, Nezumi volvería más pronto.

Los años de espera fueron dolorosos…Pero los sobrelleva bien, o eso supone el…Su madre le decía que no se preocupara, que volvería pronto, Inukashi (A quien veía de vez en cuando, siempre venía con el pequeño Shion (*2)…) y el señor Rikiga secundaban su opinión…Aunque quizás no con la palabras suaves y llenas de esperanza (y gratitud…Ya que Karan siempre quiso agradecerle en persona a Nezumi por haber cuidado a su hijo por todos los meses que pasaron juntos.) que ella siempre decía.

"Tsk, no te gastes en eso!, esa rata estará aquí mas pronto de lo que parece!, más le vale.!"

Fue lo que alguna vez le dijo Inukashi.

"Sion, no hay necesidad de que te hundas mucho en el tema, hehe, después de todo tu conoces a Eve, ah, ese bastardo…"

Le mencionó Rikiga antes de irse a hablar con su madre.

Les agradecía el apoyo a cada uno de ellos, eso nunca lo negaría…

Solo esperaba que lo que decían se hiciera realidad...

No podía evitar preguntarse si el otro estaba bien…Si comía, si dormía, si aun estaba vivo…

Sintió las patitas de Tsukiyo treparle por la pierna mientras veía por la ventana...

Claro que se haría realidad. Sion confiaba.

Nezumi se acercaba a la que conocía como la tienda de la madre de Sion.

Esa dirección que memorizo especialmente para esto.

Pidió internamente de que estuviera en lo correcto.

El anuncio que vio antes se repetía a lo largo de la ciudad, la gente a veces paraba a verlo…No pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso por esa atención…

Divisó el letrero de la tienda no muy lejos y sonrió con superioridad. Olvidándose que hace unos momentos había comenzado a dudar.

Abrió la puerta y escucho la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente más…

Sintió pasos cercanos y se quedo ahí parado…

Una mujer de cabello café le sonrió, Cravat y Hamlet se acercaron a ella…

Vio que desde arriba bajaba Tsukiyo…Sonrió al ver que el ratón se trepaba hasta su hombro.

Entonces la mujer supo quien era…

Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos marrones:

-Nezumi…?- Preguntó solo para estar segura que en verdad era él-

El menor asintió.

Ante esto la mujer se precipitó frente a el abrazándole.

-Gracias…gracias por cuidar de él…Esta allá arriba, sabes?- Sintió que la mujer se separaba de el y secaba sus lágrimas-

Él volvió a asentir ligeramente, manteniendo la sonrisa que había brotado en su rostro desde que vio al pequeño ratón bajando.

-No fue nada…-Dijo en un susurro-

Karan le abrió el paso…Dejándolo subir, diciéndole donde encontrar su hijo…Su gesto alegre aunque un par de gotas todavía se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su Sion podría alcanzar su felicidad otra vez.

El de cabello blanco sintió que Tsukiyo bajo de sus muslos, donde estaba descansando…Lo dejó pasar, pensando que quizás el ratón tenía hambre.

Escucho que alguien hablaba en el piso de abajo y como ahora alguien subía por las escaleras…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente…Volteó al escuchar esto y tres ratoncitos fueron a su encuentro…

-Hamlet…Cravat…-Sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, desvió la mirada al frente, donde se encontraba él-

Tan grácil como lo recordaba.

No pudo controlar sus impulsos, cuando corrió hacia él, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y besándolo…

Sintió los brazos de Nezumi rodear su cintura…Sosteniéndolo firme. Sin darle oportunidad de evitarlo…

Aunque no es como si Sion quisiera evitarlo.

No.

Una lengua se presiono contra sus labios y Sion abrió la boca…Sabiendo lo que quería el de cabello largo.

Esa lengua se enredó con la suya, en un placentero juego, donde bailaban, tocándose de manera lenta, creando una fricción deliciosa para ambos.

Una de las manos de Nezumi procedió, después de unos largos segundos, a sostenerle la barbilla, así facilitando el contacto amoroso.

Ambas lenguas seguían acariciándose, hasta que el oxigeno fue necesario y hubo que separarse, aun así sin quererlo…

Un hilillo de saliva cruzaba la comisura derecha de Sion, hasta su barbilla, aun sujeta por Nezumi…

El más alto notó el detalle y lo limpio con el pulgar de la mano que alzaba la cabeza del otro.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, notando el lindo sonrojo del otro después del beso.

Se veía demasiado tentador.

-Volviste…-Escucho que decía el más bajo-

-Si, su majestad…-Acarició el cabello blanco del otro con su mano libre- Y no voy a irme otra vez…-

Era una promesa…

Los ojos de Sion se aguaron y dio una sonrisa…feliz.

-Enserio?...-

-Si.-

Sintió que Nezumi lo abrazaba, llevando la mano que tenía en su barbilla a su espalda.

Sion llevo su cabeza al pecho del otro, presionándose contra el.

-Te extrañe…-Dijo el de la cicatriz, escondido en el pecho del otro…-

Nezumi rio un poco, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza del otro.

Sin querer admitir que también lo había extrañado…y mucho.

-Te veías muy feliz en esa campaña publicitaria…-

Sion se sintió enrojecer en el momento que Nezumi dijo eso…Menos mal que aun no se separaba de el otro, porque estaba seguro que Nezumi se reiría de lo ruborizado que estaba.

-…Nezumi…-

-Si?-

-…-Se separó de el y se acerco al oído del otro…susurro un "te amo" que el otro no dejó pasar…-

La respiración de Nezumi paró un momento…Y abrazó al más pequeño aun mas…

-Yo también…No me iré otra vez…-

"_Me quedaré contigo…", _pensó.

Era una promesa…

Sion sintió que la boca de Nezumi se posaba en su cuello…

Y Nezumi siempre cumple.

Dio un suspiro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y sentir un lametazo que cruzaba la marca de su cicatriz.

Sion confiaba.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) = No name –seh, para los sin identificación xd-<strong>

**(**) = Lo escribí distinto para diferenciar~**

**Gracias por leer x3 y espero que no este tan mal xD**

**Bye Bye Biii~**


End file.
